


Kaleidoscope.

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Jerza Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: Red has taken on many meanings in the span of his twenty-six years, as well as many shades — but hers will always be his favourite.JERZA WEEK 18 — DAY 1:   COLORS.





	Kaleidoscope.

     The memories are faint but he can vaguely recall them; the small, cozy room bathing in the morning’s sunlight. Long, delicate fingers wrapped around his own smaller ones, guiding the paintbrush across the canvas in movements he would later attempt to reproduce. Wisps of cerulean. A laugh comparable to the most beautiful of melodies, a sound which never failed to awaken a strong sensation of belonging — _of home._

     He remembers paint pots, too. Lots of them, piled up or stocked on shelves, each of a different size and containing a different shade. It must have been quite a fascination for his younger self; at least, he supposes so. That, or perhaps it’s a mechanism of his brain clinging to the very few memories left of a childhood ripped from his grasp — whether they were trivial or not.

     His mother, a painter by hobby, had taught him the name of every shade that had graced her palette; be it the lilac of the flowers, the shades of orange she loved to wear so much ( —— tangerine, marigold, apricot… ) , the difference between the winter’s snow and the daisy’s petals. His young eye was trained to put a name on every color that surrounded him.

 

 

      _Every single one._  
               —— The deep crimson of her blood, to this day, has yet to stop haunting his mind.

 

 

     The flames had eaten vigorously everything he’d ever cherished, leaving him with nothing but tears streaking down his cheeks and an empty, aching hole in his heart. His mother left this world too soon and took with her the colors she had manipulated with ease.

     Brilliant green grass was replaced by clouds of dust and burning hot concrete under his feet. The light blue sky was nothing more than a memory of peaceful days. Pale was his skin, dark was the blood trickling down the cuts —— silver were the handcuffs clamped around his wrists.

               ——— And then, in an endless sea of monochrome… he had seen her. Frail, fragile, scorched knees and blessed with the most astounding shade of red he’d ever laid eyes on. _Scarlet_.

                                _Erza Scarlet._

     He gave her a last name while she gave him hope. With every smile, every laugh and every touch of hers, she managed to color his reality again — as if she’d taken his late mother’s old paintbrush and restored her work.

 

 

 

 

      _“——llal. Jellal!”_

 

     His companion’s voice brings him back abruptly to reality. He opens his eyes and blinks; the sight of the hardware store’s shelves is the first one that greets him. He swears under his breath: the shelves are stocked with cans of colorful liquid.

     “Jellal, are you okay? You spaced out there.”

 

     The Heavenly Body mage whips around, his gaze meeting with Meredy’s green eyes. ‘Jade’, his subconscious whispers with the sound of a voice unheard for a long, long time. A shiver runs down his spine. “I’m—”

               The whisper is slightly strangled. He inhales, exhales… “I’m fine. Let’s continue.”

     “Are you sure?” He hears the concern in her voice. He wishes he could reassure her — but the lie gets stuck in his throat.

     “— I won’t get distracted again, I promise.”

 

     She nods, still unconvinced.  
Just before departing, his eyes stop on one of the cans atop the hightest shelf. Scarlet, the label says. It’s exactly the same shade as her locks.

  
                                           ——— _He did choose well, after all._

A last smile is given before leaving the store, navy cape flowing behind him.

 

 

 

     The life he’s been cursed with, he lives it as best as he can. The colors are back, but they’re faded; every single one of them but the bright, fiery hue of her hair.

Red has taken on many meanings in the span of his twenty-six years, as well as many shades.

                                          —— but hers will always be his favourite.


End file.
